A friend in need
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Ragna has a problem that he doesn't know how he is going to move forward with. Can Nu jump in and help? Please R&R


_**A Friend in Need**_

"Jeez, how is it even possible to be this pissed off?" The gruff man yelled as he threw his phone across the room. He spun around in his chair looking away from the computer screen that had an email on it.

 _We regret to inform Mr. Ragna the Bloodedge that he has been denied for the loan consisting of one thousand dollars._

 _We hope you have a nice day._

 _H and T financial LLC._

"This is bull! What am I supposed to do now? Being in between jobs like this, I needed that money. Now I have no idea what I am going-" He ranted but was cut short by a knock on his front door. He sighed and waited. He did not want to be bothered right now.

 _Knock knock knock_

"How long are they going to knock?" He said quietly to himself. It persisted for another ten minutes before he finally gave in and went to the front door.

"Look, I am really not in the mood for this right now AH!" He yelled as he felt himself tackled to the floor as he opened the door. Laying on top of him was a small, white haired girl he had known since they were kids. She was nuzzling his cheek and squeezing the life out of him.

"Ragna, Nu missed you. Why did Ragna make Nu wait for so long outside. That was mean." She said in a pouty tone. Ragna managed to get her off of him and stood up brushing himself off. She sat there on her knees and smiled up at him with her innocent smile that would normally make him feel at ease.

"Nu, I'm sorry. I don't have time to deal with you right now. I have to think about how I am going to continue living. I have no job right now and no money and you probably don't understand any of this since you don't have a worry in the world." He said looking down at the girl with a frown creeping across his face. He hated feeling this way. He felt helpless and alone. He skulked himself over to the couch and sat down with his face in his hands.

"Ragna…." Nu lowered her head and gave the image of a puppy who just got in trouble. She sniffled a bit at the thought of Ragna not being able to play with her anymore. She started trying to think of what she could do to help. She crawled over to Ragna and rested her head on his lap.

"Nu will be here for Ragna. Nu will always be here. What can Nu do to help?" She asked hugging him tightly. She felt the tall man sobbing slightly as he leaned back into the couch. He looked down at her pleading eyes and saw that there was genuine sadness and longing in them.

"Nu, I need help but I don't know what to do. I am going to lose my home if I can't get some money together until I can find a job. I don't know what to do. Everyone has abandoned me since they all think I am some bum so now I am all alone. I have nobody left." He stated looking away. He heard a giggle come from the small girl.

"Silly Ragna. Did you forget? Nu just said she would be with Ragna, always." She said as she crushed him in another hug. He smiled a little. She did make him feel better, to be honest. She was just so cheerful and innocent.

"Ragna can just come live with Nu. Nu has plenty of room and Nu would really like for Ragna to be happy again." She looked at him with a bright smile. Ragna wasn't expecting the statement but when he thought about it he didn't think it seemed all that strange for Nu to suggest that. They had been close since they were little and she was a good friend and fun to be around even if she got annoying at times.

"Nu, are you sure? I don't know how long it will be for. It could be awhile before I could leave and get my own place again." He said to her with a hand on her head. She gasped at this statement.

"If Ragna comes to live with Nu, Ragna has to stay with Nu. Ragna isn't allowed to move away from Nu." She yelled burying her face in his chest. He smiled. This girl was something else. He stood up from the couch and brought her to her feet along with him.

"Nu, thank you. I know this situation seems a bit out of place considering our different personalities. I would think the roles here would normally be reversed. I should be helping you." He said pulling her into a hug. Nu blushed slightly at this as normally contact was initiated by her. She thought this felt nice.

"Silly Ragna. Nu will help Ragna however she can. Nu wants to be around Ragna all the time. We can play together and eat together and everything just like when Nu was little." She wrapped her tiny arms around his torso and hugged him back. She could get lost in this position forever.

"Will Ragna hug Nu like this more often now? She thinks this is the best feeling ever." She said in a quiet voice. Ragna chuckled since he wasn't used to this side of Nu. He was used to her normal explosive energy and bounding attitude.

"Whatever you want, Nu." He said as he pulled her into a tighter embrace. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you for helping me, Ragna."

* * *

 _ **END**_

 _ **It has been awhile everyone. I hope everyone enjoys it. Been busy with work and my now 1 year old daughter. Let me know how it is for my first time back in awhile.**_

 _ **-PhantasmFlash**_


End file.
